<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Land and Sea by FlamboyantProblematic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767741">Land and Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantProblematic/pseuds/FlamboyantProblematic'>FlamboyantProblematic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Its just a short soft story tbh, M/M, idk what else to say about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantProblematic/pseuds/FlamboyantProblematic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the calm and peaceful land that keeps him anchored. He is the raging sea, violent and destructive. The moment your land meets his sea, it's a beautiful disaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glen/Titus Hardie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Land and Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been gone for a while. A break is good every now and then. </p><p>Fluff because I still don't think I write enough fluff for those two. Believe me I have two smut fics of them that I keep writing and I guess you'll see 'em when they're done. But I enjoy their fluff and angst just as much. </p><p>There's a peace to the chaos of their relationship that I really like writing but I guess that's obvious haha.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft breeze comes in through the open window of your living room, followed by the sound of crashing waves from the docks. You would have been out there working, but there's been an extended vacation till god knows when.</p><p>You find that you don't mind though. As you sit comfortably on the couch, there's a weight on your lap where a man you've known your entire life to be your best friend sits, his eyes are closed, and he was occupied with taking in the heavy taste of alcohol and smoke on your lips. You try not to smile too much, instead, you rest back on the couch and let him press against you, a lazy dance ensues, and he deepens the kiss, until your lower lip is trapped between his teeth.</p><p>He pulls, tugging, and you simply watch him through heavy hooded eyes, in a mixture of love and something far more pure.</p><p>He bites, sharp teeth digging into soft flesh, and it bleeds red. His tongue is quick to sooth the cut, beer turns to something metallic on his lips, and his ocean eyes flutter open and meet the land in yours.</p><p>It's calm and peaceful.</p><p>His tongue drags across your lips again, and you part them slightly, allowing him to snake his way into your mouth. His hands are on the back of your head, holding on almost desperately as to not sink.</p><p>Another lazy dance on the surface of the water. You move with chaotic grace, trying to match the aggression of his waves. His fingers curl, nails digging into your skin, holding on.</p><p>He knows you won't let him fall.</p><p>But soon enough, water fills your lungs. You need air.</p><p>You part.</p><p>Your fingers thread through rays of sunshine and they slip between your fingers like silk, still, you move them behind his ear, and caress the side of his face gently on your journey back. He tilts his head, and sways towards the safety of your own light. He presses his lips to the palm of your hand and you can't help but smile.</p><p>He takes a walk south, leaving a trail of kisses over your arm up to your shoulder, further to your neck where he leaves little bite marks, and then sinks his teeth into the junction between your shoulder and neck, claiming you as his own.</p><p>In the quiet of your room, you hear him growl against your skin, unwilling to release the reddened skin from in between his jaws, not until he felt the flow of a rosey river quenching his thirst, lapping up the pearly dots until he could taste nothing but you on his tongue.</p><p>It stings, but he doesn't let you feel pain for long. He blows cold air onto the mark he left behind. Red becomes purple, he kisses the spot and it blooms little flowers. Your smile turns into a grin, and you hold him by the back of the head, pulling him closer to you. He's more than happy to close whatever distance that was between you. His hot breath against your neck is a peaceful reminder of life.</p><p>He lifts his head, his lips ghost over your own, and it's not hard to imagine the taste of iron on them. You raise your gaze to his blue eyes. They never needed to shed any tears, the oceans in them were enough to tell you all his sorrows. You press your lips to the side of his face, on the corner of his eye, and for a moment the oceans are gone under his lids. You take his hands in yours, and kiss his fingers. His skin is rough, not only from heavy work, but from all the violence stuck to his knuckles, and all the blood, all the anger and fury that seemed nonexistent at the moment.</p><p>You feel the weight of his gaze on you, observing as your lips hover over his fingers. There are little scars here and there. Each of them a memory of different periods in your lives together. You drift between them with each kiss and feel thankful for all that you've survived. You're decorated with scars of your own, far too many, all hidden underneath the layers of clothes, and beneath the fingerless gloves you wear during work.</p><p>All these years together...</p><p>You can only hope there will be even more to celebrate.</p><p>The spaces between your fingers fit perfectly like a lock and key. You let them intertwine and then you lift your head to press a kiss to his forehead where his demons lay and whisper lies to him, lies that weigh on him and drags him down to the bottom of the sea.</p><p>But not this time.</p><p>He finally smiles. It's a rare sight, so you let it linger for a while before pressing your lips to his. You taste his happiness, and you can't help but match his smile with one of your own. The kiss is short but it's followed by a chain of more of the same until you're both giggling against each other's lips.</p><p>You can't imagine a day where you would be without him. His existence has been stitched into the veins of your life, he's been there every single day since you were kids. You've seen each other at your best and at your worst, you've grown accustomed to the raging storm of his seas, and learned to guide him to the safety of your lighthouse. If there's anyone you imagine growing old with, it's him.</p><p>There are no words needed to know he feels the same way. Underneath the hurricanes of his destructive chaos, there's an endless abyss of loyalty, admiration, and love, one you've learned to sink into without the fear of drowning.</p><p>He wouldn't let you drown.</p><p>You close your arms around him and he immediately does the same. He buries his face in the crook of your neck, your chest press together as you breathe. Land and sea dance, a rhythmic balance of life.</p><p>Time bows to you, and you feel yourself frozen in the moment. Your fingers find their way back to his golden hair, and you play with it soothingly. He sighs in content.</p><p>You love him.<br/>
He loves you.</p><p>It's heaven on earth.<br/>
And you never even knew it until recently.</p><p>The sun outside breaks the barrier of time to tell you that the ship must leave the comfort of the harbor. Even if you can't do your regular job, there's still work to be done.</p><p>When he looks at you he understands.</p><p>No rest for the wicked.</p><p>He kisses you again, and you don't hesitate to return the kiss with just as much passion and hunger.</p><p>As much as you wish you could do this all day, you both know you can't. But it's not so bad, you can still sneak a few kisses here and there throughout the day, and then return to your harbor at night, and tangle yourself in each other's arms once more.</p><p>He'll be here for the rest of your life.<br/>
You don't need to make a promise for that. You both know it's true.</p><p>You make an attempt to stand up but he wraps his legs around your waist, so you lift him up with you as you get up. He doesn't stop kissing you, you chuckle between each kiss.</p><p>When air becomes necessary, you part. He presses his forehead against yours, and you can see the annoyance in his eyes.</p><p>You give him a soft smile, and his expression falls to something calmer.</p><p>He unhooks himself from you and you leave to get dressed for the day.</p><p>Before you both walk out the door, you hold his face in your hands, and leave butterfly kisses all over, each kiss tells him something;</p><p>'Behave today.'<br/>
'Be patient.'<br/>
'Be good for me.'<br/>
'You got this.'<br/>
'I'll always be with you.'</p><p>And a final kiss to his lips that said 'I love you.'</p><p>It was more than enough to appease him and his raging demons. His disappointment turned into determination.</p><p>He's gonna kick today in the dick and then come home and get laid!<br/>
That was the plan, and no force in the world could change it!</p><p>As you open the door and step outside, you hear the birds chirp a greeting to the both of you, the sun kisses your skins good morning, and yet the wind breeze is cold. In the distance the waves wage on and the ships sway with the ocean. You can see the people of Martinaise in the distance, ready to start a new day in their lives.</p><p>You've never felt luckier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mostly definitely did not write this while listening to "beautiful disaster" by Kelly Clarkson.<br/>Gaith I know you're gonna read this, I'm telling you lowkey to add this song to your playlist for these two. You're welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>